


on Challenge and Failure - Jan 1, 2021

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [49]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: We Took The Polar Plunge, I ramble about my fear of failure and the tide pod challenge, Jan 1, Memento mori, Mini-Essay, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based on: We Took the Polar PlungeHappy New Year :))
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	on Challenge and Failure - Jan 1, 2021

Challenge

Something humanity, people can’t seem to resist. It’s something you can hold as an accomplishment, and others might gaze upon you with pride or envy or be inspired if you are able to complete a challenge.

There are crazy challenges, and very very very stupid challenges. Like the tide pod challenge, that was a thing- it seems like forever ago that that happened, 2020 has truly been a hectic year.   
Did anyone actually think it was a good idea to eat tide pods?? Were they suicidal? Did they want to die? I suppose I understand testing the limits of your body, but soap - dish soap was it?- is NOT meant to be ingested, ever.   
Does anyone even know what they put into soap?? I don’t, but I’m pretty sure it’s something like a ton of chemicals. While the human body is pretty amazing, humans are fragile, and we don’t have any sort of poison resistance to protect us when we ingest toxic plants, animals, or chemicals. I seriously do not understand why anyone would take the tide pod challenge. 

Or maybe I do understand.   
I mean, I myself have a contrarian in my head that wants to prove everyone wrong. I suppose a lot of people want to prove others wrong, to perform impossible feats, to do something amazing or worth remembering. Some people lose sight of reason though. Yes it's fun, and good to take risks sometimes- but don’t take risk randomly. Calculated risks are the way to go. Calculating the riskiness of an action lets you know how likely you are to reap a reward from it, and helps prevent you doing something stupid.

I myself haven’t lost sight of reason yet, though I feel I might stray further from it every day. There is a little complain-y part in my mind that doesn’t want to do the difficult work, to calculate everything, it wants me to stop overthinking things and finally live my life- stop wasting away and do something that feels good for once.   
That voice is kind of right, but there is definitely a line between overthinking and underthinking- and I suppose I have to try and fail to figure out how to find a good balance between the two, the right amount of thought that should go into difficult or easy decisions.   
That’s the really really scary thing. 

Failure  
I don’t want to fail.  
There is definitely a perfectionism facet of my personality. ;-;  
But I have to accept that we all fail at some things. We all make mistakes, we all fall down. We have to get back and learn to make better choices.  
I have to accept failure  
And maybe you do too

**Author's Note:**

> 450~ words :))


End file.
